CROSSMAS
(Also spelled CROSSMASS) Background S.A.N.T.A. has come early to GeekSpaceTV in the two-part one-shot''NftE'': that is, a two-shot. RPG known as CROSSMAS. The first episode aired on December 14, 2018 at 7PM. CROSSMAS, like Worlds Beyond, uses the Cypher System. The show was introduced thus: The GeekSpaceTV Cinematic Universe presents, the most ambition crossover event of the Holiday Season... ❄️CROSSMAS❄️.''Source: this tweet. A sample: Strawberry: ''I want to reach Heaven through violence. GM: That doesn’t help me.NftE: quoting from memory, for now. P.S.: #DontTellAnnaWe wish you a merry Crossmas, clip by Nanosphere5., she doesn’t know. Cast CROSSMAS starred players from past GSTV shows: * Lauren, as the GM and a host of awesome NPCs, including Lady Charlotte and Bossman 2Bossman was too busy managing the Right Clique’s band.. * Markus, as Strawberry Candy Sweetheart Daffodil Murderface, from EAT PREY KILL, * Scotland, as Harriet "The Starling" MacNamara, from A Manor of Speaking: To The Point!, * Bluejay, as Rachel Lucas, from Leviathan: Distant Stars, * Sarah, as Ada Glorfindor/Dromeda, from High School Royale. * Nathan Kiss, as Oswald "Oz" Dukes, from Worlds Beyond.In episode 2 only. About the characters This is how Strawberry introduced himself: “Hi, my name is Strawberry Candy Sweetheart Daffodil Murderface and I’m your little new blue best friend! I came to existence thousands of years ago in Throne aka The Red City which was created by the 777,777 Gods until the all died... or left. ANYWAY... I’m an adorable blue devil standing at 5 foot 3 inches tall about 175 lbs, I like rocks and I like candy and I like friendship and I like beating up bad guys with my very good punching fists... oh and I’m the World Champion and I have a lizard dog named Bumpy, and I am essentially unkillable.”NftE: Markus kindly sent me the statement that he read at the beginning of ep. 1. Also, Strawberry once punched the Sun and there is still a crack in it. Ada is now 21. Also, She earned her masters degrees well before most graduated high school. After her 15th science fair (just before she graduated with her masters) Ada began applying for grants. By the time she simultaneously defended both thesis Ada was already building her lab to continue her work. Her work hasn't yet achieved the sort of renown she was expecting; however, she's well regarded in most intellectual circles -- even if they don't realize she's "The Ada Dromeda" at first... she's always quick to clarify it for them.NftE: Paragraph courtesy of Sarah. The Story 1812, Victorian England. Lady Charlotte Spencer, the perennially basically dead 37-year-young dowager from A Manor of Speaking, summons four heroes to her home. Their mission is to retrieve a Fabergé egg that was just stolen from her. From stygimolochs to goblins wearing panties as hats, from a futuristic dinosaur-filled jungle to a hellish place with a crack in its sun and a distant region of space, our fearless and fearsome heroes revisit some of the best worlds of GSTV in a gliterally''NftE'': pun intended. hilarious adventure. List of Crossmas episodes Gallery by Raxmos''NftE'': Images pulled from Discord, with permission. Crossmas_Strawberry_raxmos.png|Strawberry Crossmas_Starling_Raxmos.png|The Starling Crossmas_Rachel_Lucas_Raxmos.png|Rachel Lucas Crossmas_Oz_Raxmos.jpg|Oswald "Oz" Dukes Crossmas_Ada_Raxmos.png|Ada Dromeda Crossmas_Ada_Magical_Raxmos.png|Ada—Magical Notes Category:CROSSMAS